Touch Me
by Kazeshina Penn
Summary: He knew he was giving someone a ride. He knew that his car might not hold up. He hadn't expected the dark haired man to be his passenger and he DEFINITELY hadn't expected Izaya's good mood. Yaoi, Lemon, Mature, OneShot, ShizIzzy.


**Okay, trying something fun. I've got a whole line of different fun places these to lovely men can spice it up. This is the first fic in that line of fics. Be sure to put me on author alert for more. I'm trying to crank one out every day!**

**Remember to R&R please^^**

___________________

Shizuo leaned back into the sofa, inhaling from his lit cigarette slowly. He knew that high school was a lot of hard work, but if he had no intentions of using knowledge, did he really have to put any effort into it? To be honest, just sitting around was much more entertaining than trying so hard.

It was hard for him to understand his comrade, Shinra Kishitani, who always put so much into his schoolwork. It was as if he liked the assignments. Well, he was a weird guy, maybe he did. This week was their Spring Break, and the prospect of no assignments and no wasted time going to school sounded like paradise to the blond.

His cellphone rang with a silence piercing beep, and he answered it with the typical grunt. Anyone who knew him would take it as a hello. Any stranger would probably hang up, which was better anyway.

"Hello Shizuo-kun!" rang that all too familiar voice. What did Shinra want this time?

"Yeah?" he sighed. It would undoubtedly be a favor either for Shinra or his mysterious girlfriend and roommate.

"We're taking a trip to the beach today, and I'd love you to come! But me and my friend don't have our liscense, so can you drive? It would mean the WORLD to me and my friend!" Shinra said with a little too much enthusiasm.

As his mouth prepared to say no, the idea suddenly sounded quite interesting. Him, at the steering wheel, all the way to the beach, silence. If he was driving Shinra and his friend, those two would talk and Shizuo could virtually be alone. He thought for a few moments. He _had_ felt rather contained lately. The need to go somewhere was no secret.

"Yeah. Sure," Shizuo sighed into the cellphone.

"Oh thank you so much! Did you hear that Celty?" he could hear Shinra's voice exclaim.

Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle lightly into the speaker. Shinra and his...well...he didn't actually know what they were, but his female friend were an entertaining pair. Maybe he wouldn't mind driving them at all. He hung up without a goodbye. Shinra wouldn't be offended, Shizuo never said goodbye.

He packed a few necessary beach items into a bag, and pulled his blue tinted sunglasses down over his eyes. Cigarette still hanging limply in his mouth, he made his way to the car, packing it tightly and scowling at the lack of space.

It was a gorgeous day to go to the beach. The sun was unmasked, shining over the cooled morning air, but no humidity hung in the air. Just crisp fresh oxygen. Shizuo inhaled sharply, enjoying the tasteful air. He would definitely enjoy the trip. He told himself that over and over.

He drove to Shinra's dorm silently, some sort of odd excitement or enthusiasm collecting in him. He looked out the window at this girl that Shinra talked about constantly. She dressed in all black leather, and slipped a bright yellow helmet on over her reddish brown locks of hair. She hopped on her motorcycle, as if it were completely second nature to her.

His passenger side door opened, and Shinra hopped in. He adjusted his sunglasses, pulling out of the driveway and getting onto the road. His car bucked and shook, the pavement not mixing well with the vehicle's seemingly ancient engine.

"Is she driving up alone?" Shizuo asked his passenger.

"Nope. Shinra's riding with her," said a voice suddenly not being Shinra's. He knew that voice, and he began fuming. He hadn't even looked to see who his passenger was, he hadn't noticed it wasn't Shinra who got in his car.

"Get the _hell_ out of my car, you bastard!" he fumed, slamming on the breaks as a silent black motorbike raced past his car, Shinra blowing a kiss as it jet by. Shizuo honked the horn, yelling all sorts of profanities out the window.

"Shizzy-chan, just when I thought you were going to be nice and give me a ride," Izaya mocked.

"Hell no I'm not giving you a ride. Get out of my car I'm going home," Shizuo grunted.

Izaya was his absolute worst enemy in school. From the instant he saw him an overwhelming flame hit him, such strong hatred. He had wanted to grab the man, to throw him, to see him suffer. And it didn't help that Izaya was his exact opposite in every way. he was cruel, manipulative, and absolutely insane. Earlier in high school, Izaya had gone so far as to completely impale Shizuo's hand with a pocket knife.

He was truly the only person on earth who could make Shizuo snap simply by being alive.

"I don't have a liscense, and I have to walk _everywhere_. My house is not here in Ikebukuro. It would take forever to get home," Izaya somewhat whined. Obviously, he was mocking Shizuo.

"Am I supposed to care?" Shizuo scoffed, reaching across Izaya to open his door. He looked at the man expectantly, waiting for him to exit the car. Izaya mirrored the expression, seemingly having no intentions of leaving.

"Please don't be so difficult," Izaya frowned. Shizuo really didn't understand the man. He acted kind and friendly (if not slightly insane) to everyone but him.

"I never agreed to drive you anywhere," Shizuo snapped, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

Izaya closed the door, sitting back in his seat, whistling some odd tune under his breath, apparantly waiting for Shizuo to continue. Shizuo flicked his worn out cigarette onto Izaya's lap, withdrawing a new one.

"That was mean, Shizzy-chan" Izaya whined, picking the cigarette butt up and tossing it out the window.

After another few moments of waiting and silence, Shizuo stuck the keys back in the ignition in a manner bordering on violence. He mumbled a few curses under his breath, pulling away from the side of the road and going at least 15 miles an hour over the speed limit, foccusing only on the road.

Izaya remained leaned back in his seat, eyes studying Shizuo's face intently. He looked angry, that was for sure. But he didn't look like he contained hatred. Only some sort of repression. A smirk snaked onto the dark haired man's face.

"What are we going to do at the beach, Shizzy-chan?" Izaya asked sweetly.

"Don't talk to me."

Izaya frowned. That had been what he expected. Shizuo would comepletely isolate himself, upset that he hadn't been told the truth. He really did act like an immature child sometimes. Other times, though, he seemed far beyond his years. He was someone Izaya still tried to ork out every day.

"You should probably talk to me now, or this will get difficult," Izaya warned, looking at Shizuo with charcoal black eyes that danced with mischief.

Shizuo simply grunted, having no intentions of caving and talking to Izaya at all. He was pissed that Shinra would do this. He knew how much Shizuo hated Izaya. There was no way he could have forgotten.

He felt a finger tap his shoulder, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't you dare touch me, bastard."

"See, there you talked!" Izaya grinned with a chuckle.

Shizuo clenched his steering wheel as tightly as he could, leaving indents where his fingers clamped don on the worn fabric. He pressed down harder on the gas pedal, his car rearing and bucking on the road even harder than before.

Suddenly, a hand was at the hem of his shirt, playing at the fabric, slipping underneath, and massaging the muscle beneath. Shizuo's eyes widened. He knew the man was insane, but he hadn't thought Izaya would go so far.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he roared, attempting to jerk himself away from the probing hand as it teased his waistband.

"Shizzy-chan is so talkative"

The same hand slipped under his black pants, touching his member lightly. Shizuo scowled. There was no room to move away. He couldn't take his hands off the wheel to get Izaya away, either, there was no telling whether or not the car would start again. Izaya chuckled under his breath, and Shizuo heard the seatbelt click, and it sounded as if he had unbuckled himself. Izaya's chest was pressed to Shizuo's shoulder, his hand still on the member.

Izaya began sucking on a patch of flesh on Shizuo's neck, causing the car to veer slightly, before Shizuo tried to shrug the forward man away.

"Dammit get _off_ me" Shizuo growled.

"Aw, why. You like it so much, Shizzy-chan" Izaya teased, gripping his manhood violently, biting Shizuo's neck at the same time.

The car swerved completely off the road for a moment before it was straightened out. To his horror, he could feel himself hardening to Izaya's advances. He huffed, driving even faster, going at least 30 miles over the speed limit.

"Get the hell away from me!"

He felt a tongue lick the corner of his mouth, and the hand on his cock tighten, pumping lightly. Suddenly, the hand was removed, and instead, unzipping his pants. Izaya was then off him, and Shizuo felt himself sigh with relief. He wouldn't comment on it, and maybe Izaya wouldn't either.

Then, it happened. That same tongue that had been on his mouth moments earlier was wrapping itself around his hardened member. Shizuo bit his lip, clenching the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. This time the car was barely clinging to the road and showing no signs of settling.

"I always wondered what this would be like," Izaya whispered seductively, eyeing the hard hungrily.

He engulfed it with his mouth, and Shizuo could've sworn is vision blacked out for a few moments. The warmth was excruciatingly pleasant, and Shizuo arched up in his seat, startled at the actions, yet somehow, not wanting it to stop.

"Aw, you aren't talking to me anymore, Shizzy-chan," Izaya breathed, halting his process momentarily. Shizuo let one hand move shakily from the steering wheel. He was ashamed and extremely pissed at how much he was enjoying Izaya's odd actions. With a flash his hand was in Izaya's hair, pressing his face back down into his aching crotch.

"I didn't tell you to stop," he hissed, as Izaya struggled in surprise.

The same warmth enveloped him again, and his fingernails sunk into the fabric around the steering wheel, as he fought to stay foccused enough to keep on the road. Heat coiled in his lower abdomen, and spots were obscuring his vision. He hadn't realized how loudly he was moaning and panting until he heard Izaya laugh under his breath. His senses were somewhat heightened. He noticed the damp sweat coating his skin, and how long he'd been biting into his lip.

Finally, he felt every nerve in his body light up, and his heated abdomen seemingly exploded, leaving traces of light beneath his eyelids. His whole body shook violently, as he released himself into Izaya's mouth. The car rocked before making a slamming motion.

"Shit."

Izaya chuckled, leaning back into his seat again as Shizuo stared blankly out his windshield. He had crashed the car? He had driven the poor, beat up old car into a ditch, and whether or not he could lift it out, he wouldn't be able to make it start again.

"Looks like I was _really_ good, Shizzy-chan," Izaya chirped. "I made you forget how to drive your own car!"

"Fuck you," the blond grunted, still in shock. He didn't know what was more apalling, the fact he'd crashed his car, or the fact that he'd just let Izaya...he didn't want to think about it.

"Oh, please do," Izaya teased.

Shizuo leaned forward violently, pinning Izaya to the car door, without actually touching him. He glared down at the man. He was the cause of all of this. The little man had caused him to ruin his car, and now they weren't going to get anywhere, the beach _or_ home.

"I have a question for you Shizzy-chan..." Izaya murmured, straining his neck upward, his face inches from Shizuo's. "Why don't you touch me?"

Shizuo paused. Why had his mind automatically jumped to the dirty meaning of the question? Well, maybe it was because that was how Izaya had meant it. But how had he known that was what it meant?

"Whenever you hurt people, Shizzy-chan, you hit them. But you've never hit me with you hands. You don't touch me. Do I repulse you that much...?" he breathed onto Shizuo's face. "Or is it something else?"

Izaya licked Shizuo's cheek, the blond's eyes wide. His eyes dancing, Izaya stuck out his tongue, pulling Shizuo's cigarette from his mouth. He leaned up as if he were going to kiss the man, before Shizuo clenched Izaya by his shirt, throwing him into the back seat. Izaya didn't have time to recuperate before Shizuo was over him, one knee on each side of Izaya's waist.

His hand grasped Izaya's shirt, forcefully tearing it up over his head, and he threw it forgotten into the front seat. He placed one hand over Izaya's chest, pinning him down to the seat.

"This position isn't very comfy, Shizzy-chan" Izaya laughed.

"I don't give a fuck. You made me crash my car, you ruined my first day of this damned break, you're going to make it up to me," Shizuo grunted, tearing his own shirt off.

He came down quickly, striking Izaya's lips with his own, forcing past lips into the same warmth that had enveloped him moments earlier, tasting himself on Izaya's tongue, in every crevice of the wet cavern.

"Mmph!" Izaya moaned loudly. He was fighting back less and less each moment. His arms came up, wrapping around Shizuo's neck for support as his spine was twisted in an odd manner over the armrest in the back seat.

Shizuo unbuttoned Izaya's pants, not removing his lips from Izaya's. He brought one leg up, pulling Izaya's pants and underwear down as quickly as possible. He clenched Izaya's manhood firmly, massaging furiously, his kiss becoming more rapid and violent. He could feel Izaya's lips bruising beneath his own, but oddly, Izaya's lips turned up into a smile and he laughed into Shizuo's mouth.

Sitting up, Shizuo felt utterly pissed that Izaya was still smiling. He smirked slightly, tweaking one of Izaya's nipples. Immediately the smile disappeared, his body arching upward oddly in his position.

"Hah..." Izaya panted. His face was shading slightly pink, his eyes beginning to lose their normal sharp black tone, instead clouding with lust.

He tried to continue to arc his spine, but was restricted by the doors of the car on either side of him. He moaned, the sound reverberating from deep in his throat.

"No...room..." Izaya whined, this time for real.

"Good." Shizuo grunted, turning Izaya over, his face on the window, his spine bent up over the beat up old seats.

He unzipped his own pants again, his member completely hard again. He considered the fact that they had no lube, or anything to use in it's place, but he cast that thought aside, thinking that, if Izaya wanted Shizuo to touch him, he was going to give it to him.

"How are you...?" Izaya panted, eyes widening.

Shizuo made no notion that he'd heard Izaya's question, easing himself into Izaya's warmth. Not waiting for a nod or an acknowledgment, he continued, sliding in and out, smirking with each exhasperated gasp that spilled from Izaya's mouth. As he eased in once more, Izaya's body completely bent upward, a cry piercing the gasps like a song. Shizuo knew he'd found it. He thrust to the same point again, hearing Izaya's creams egging him on. The dark haired male clenched the seat desperately.

"Damn, Shi...Shi..._Harder!"_ Izaya cried into the window.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips tightly, before thrusting with all his might, Izaya screaming in pleasure into the silence. The tight friction caused Shizuo's vision to spot, his head spinning. There was no control, his thrusts erratic and unaimed. Izaya bucked upward, matching Shizuo's spasmodic rhythm frantically, his cries getting more and more desparate.

With a final cry, Izaya's release splashed over Shizuo's back seat, Shizuo cuming a few moments later with a pant, falling over onto Izaya's back.

"...We aren't going to the beach?"

"Fuck the beach," Shizuo scoffed, zipping up his pants and looking angrily at his torn shirt. He stepped outside, lifting the car from the ditch.

"Thanks you for _touching_ me, Shizzy-chan," Izaya teased.

"Yeah..." Shizuo trailed, a soft smile gracing his lips as he turned from the black haired man's sight. "Anytime," he whispered under his breath.

___________________

THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO INUDOGGIEEARLOVER WHO MONITORED ME THE WHOLE TIME I WROTE IT.


End file.
